


Peppero Game

by kz109



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk convinces Taekwoon to play the Peppero game with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppero Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little leohyuk drabble I wrote :) Based off of [this](http://milky96.tumblr.com/post/102423939936/joseffu-look-at-this)

"Hyung, play this with me!"

Taekwoon sighs before staring up away from his tablet, only to find his boyfriend grinning down excitedly at him while he waves a peppero stick in the air.

His eyes narrow as he looks back and forth between the chocolate stick in Hyuk’s hands and the other’s expectant smile, resolutely turning away from him as he mutters a quiet ‘No’.

And really, he only has himself to blame for being so weak, all but caving in after a few minutes of Hyuk’s whining and pestering, and that put on sad-puppy look the younger does when he really wants something.

"Okay, now close your eyes" Hyuk tells him.

Taekwoon recoils instantly at that from suspicion, but defeatedly complies again when Hyuk starts whining at him and the other members in their dressing room give pointed looks.

He sighs as he places the peppero in his mouth and shuts his eyes expectantly, wondering how in the hell he’s gotten himself here.

Suddenly, he feels a sharp tug from the stick in his mouth and his eyes blink open as a hastily placed kiss is pressed to his lips.

Taekwoon is speechless as he stares back at his boyfriend—who undeniably looks satisfied by the move he just pulled, grinning while he munches on the rest of the peppero stick.

It isn’t long before he feels the weighted stares of everyone around the room, turning to see his members with amused grins of their own.

He slowly crumbles into himself from embarassment, ignoring the sounds of laughter and catcalls, all the while calming the fluttering of his heart.

 


End file.
